borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can be reached via email at fryguy42@gmail.com. Xfire and Steam chat services are also available. =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. this term was made up by a user for use on his/her forum and should in no way be considered a gaming term Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. clip: incorrectly used to replace magazine. unfortunately due to the ignorance rule it is more widely used and must be trained out of initiates into the military, arms and/or munitions industries and those choosing to speak coherently. (does gearbot actually use the words "clip size" for magazine size?) The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). kite: staying at a distance, using ranged attacks, and running whenever the enemy comes near. the player doing the kiting leads the enemy around. =Conversations= 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC)}} =New Conversations= start here ::*vacation ubx commented out How did you get bulletstorm 5 days before official release, bro? 23:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I fear you are underestimating his sneakiness... 06:07, February 18, 2011 (UTC) : :And by sneakiness you mean power. He probably just beat Cliffy B and his stupid 5 o'clock shadow into submission and stole a pre-release copy. 18:08, February 20, 2011 (UTC) policy this user has been attempting to do too much on his/her own and is now required to share the wealth of sysopery. please see your system sysop. that would be User:Fenrakk101 for , User:Claptrap for with User:Fryguy42 and User:WarBlade for (neither willingly i might add). if you post here i will likely assign an admin to your query. your post is very important to us and will be dealt with in the order it was received, please tune in later for new developements. gearbox/2k thanks you for choosing borderlands for your shlooting (shoot/loot-ing) and rpging needs.enjoy! The Evil Dr. F :::note - as always if i am contacted via IM, IRC, email, or skype i will deal with users directly :| This makes me a sad panda. 06:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Atlas Aries is locked for editing I can has access?? Cheezburger. Daemmerung 10:04, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Template added. -- WarBlade 10:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Note that Type in the infobox should be singular, not plural. Revolver rather than Revolvers. For consistency with every other weapon infobox. Daemmerung 17:04, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Repeating vs. Semi-Automatic I did some editing on the Sniper Rifle page and saw that the two terms were used seemingly interchageably. In my experience, a rifle was always referred to as "semi-automatic" unless it was a bolt action weapon. Repeater is a term for pistols. Should I clean that up? 11:49, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :in point of fact the game animation and audio indicate a pump action similar to the actual remmington 7600. there are no lever action nor bolt action guns in the game. but yes, repeating and semi-auto mean the same. ive just never bothered until today. many other matters were pressing like the uncated images. the wiki is being overhauled so i must stand back until the dust settles. i have no more authority over content on the wiki, and i think less. i will simply resolve contested issues and edit where _i think_ im needed. my edits may be reverted like anyone else's. 14:20, March 4, 2011 (UTC) As somewhat of a gun aficionado, I examined the question and consulted my 1950s NRA handbook. There's certain distinctions that need to be made, because indeed, a double-action revolver could also be classed as a "semi-auto" weapon. However, the distinction, for whatever reason, lies in the term, "auto-loading," which they do not consider any rifleman-actuated firearm or revolver to be. The real problem here is that the sniper rifles in the game that aren't auto-loading do not hold to any real world example, so there's no real name for the way they operate. As Daemmerung said, it's a weird hybrid of a pump-action and a revolver. So, if we wanted to nail this down, the best I could suggest is either calling them "pump-action snipers" or "revolving snipers," or even possibly "cylinder snipers" as that is the main mechanical difference from the magazine-fed ones in the game. 18:52, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Definitely no real-world cognate to these things. They all have pistol-style grips, too, even Whitting's old-school Elephant Gun. Must be some sort of future revolver cylinder tech.... How about manual-action sniper rifle? Differentiates it from autoloaders and doesn't sound quite as jarring to my ears as pump-action (which connotes modern manual-action shotgun to me, Dr F's Remington example notwithstanding). Daemmerung 20:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) But, hey, pump-action works for me too. Just saying. Daemmerung 20:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) weekly poll this week's poll ends soon. would you care to choose the next poll topic? you may view the poll archive to see past poll topics, and the poll talk page to see user's ideas for future poll topics. or, of course, pick any topic that amuses you. please respond as soon as possible before 11:59pm cst, (gmt -6) 3/5/2011. thanks. 16:50, March 4, 2011 (UTC) A question When you get a chance, can you give me some input on my new forum:a question for the community, inviting new users? I would like to know what an admin would think on the subject. If it's not a bad idea, can you create an official template? 21:48, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Images 'ello poppett. Some of the images on my slideshows are not showing, though they were several days ago. is this an error on my browser's end or the wiki's? 20:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :you might want to reupload them. i get a blank page with metadata for removed (you will notice this link 404s). the wikia server may have dropped the ball (bomb). 20:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::alrighty, thanks. n_n 21:50, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Also for BBoS work, do you want captions for the pre-release images? 02:52, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Dr. F's note - not required recruit :hey Mama, I don't wanna be a bother but i need a favor. I changed my mind about uploading pictures to my inventory pages, since i trade so much outside of here its hard to keep track of what i have kept. (pearls are what most people want anyways.) would i just categorize the images and/or pages for deletion? 22:39, March 20, 2011 (UTC) thats right sweetheart. just tag any your not usin no more and one of the/us janitors will send them to goodwill. 22:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :alrighty, i apologize in advance for whomever is the one to go clean them out. the wiki hates me, half of them aren't showing up anymore. :c 23:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) pre release what the heck are you on about? 12:16, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :(Dr. F's note - i assume this question has been answered) No, I have been under a rock for 12 hours and no "more recent activity" bar. I am assuming borderlands 2? 12:33, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :sorry, no. now that i have some time and breathing room i am working on the wiki itself while users work their projects and sysops watch over the wiki. on the newly elevated bounty board (ty claptrap) i set a mission to rescue (unorphan) the pre release photos from pre-sept 2009. as i have stated elsewhere there are at the very least 2 games ahead of blands 2 in the gbx bullpen. also there is a recent changes rss feed and an freenode irc channel (#wikia-bl). 12:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Umm kk. I'm a newb. I do want you to know that I still like you even though I do not understand you fully.... 12:48, March 7, 2011 (UTC) liaison Nice liaison move... 12:51, March 7, 2011 (UTC) That was in reference to a proposal in inviting new users. 13:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :i got that, ty. arent you late for a nap recruit? kk, will work later on a forum for POLICY then... Aren't you glad? 13:42, March 7, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: LOL 14:29, March 7, 2011 (UTC) * I will not sleep till my work is done here. * or until I get bored * or until you don't pay attention to me anymore How was Bulletstorm? phasewalk These pages are my effort to collect, and expand on the scattered strategies on main page Lilith skills. The purpose is to tag them all into the main pages when they are done. I will edit the forum for you to read. Although, they may need work (as pages, since I am a newb) and need content which I will get around 2 eventually. 14:40, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Also read raz's last talk post on her talk page. 14:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :this is not the place to discuss delete template. 17:54, March 8, 2011 (UTC) re: images I'm afraid i don't understand what that refers to. 01:50, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :like thease. 02:07, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Stabilized Prefix. Are you absolutely sure that stabilized is only a repeater pistol prefix. While I dont have the Stabilized Unforgiven I claimed to have, after cheching my banks, I did just find, offline mind you, a Tediore stabilized revolver with rather underwhelming stats as follows DL330-B Stabilized Revolver, 485 dmg, 90.4 acc, 1.0 RoF, 3 round mag, + 53% reload speed, +13 Recoil reduction, And 1.6 weapon zoom. I dont have the ability to upload a pic and if this was anyone else asking I wouldnt doubt you, but I am absolutly sure the gun i have is NOT modded. 21:08, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : also upon useing Gear calc, Both the gun above and an Unforgiven I built came out legit with a stabilized prefix that was list in the prefix dropdown selection. 21:14, March 10, 2011 (UTC) i was wrong. didnt look hard enuff. change it back. 21:54, March 10, 2011 (UTC) : Neither You nor Nagy are wrong about these things very often. I was begining to doubt myself when I saw your post about the Repeater Prefix. Took a couple days to get the time to chech my banks, and when i did, I did not have a Stabilized Unforgiven anymore( must have replaced it with a better version) making me doubt myself more. I was actually going to retract my statement on the Unforgiven talk page but thought I would pop Craw a few dozen times to make sure first. That gun above dropped in the second or third pile and i figured the Unfogiven might still be possible, so I asked you. Then decided to Check Gear Calc even though its not infalible. Im just glad im not going as crazy, as I though before I checked further. Also I was not trying to show you up or anything. 22:59, March 10, 2011 (UTC) oops I messed up my Liaison Policy pages... the talk page doesn't link back. can you have a look? 17:43, March 11, 2011 (UTC) thanks man, what do you think? you can put it on the talk page if you want. 17:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :language can use some work but a triumph otherwise. 17:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) feel free if you can :) I am horrible at that stuff. 17:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Maybe a little too much therapy The pic is a bit much LOL. "You know what makes me sad? YOU DO" -commercial w/that guy very funny one 20:45, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :*user looks up commercial* LOL. (user does not watch television) 20:59, March 11, 2011 (UTC) cry baby Would you like a tissue? 21:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) The commercial for Geico Car Insurance? Yes that is one of the funniest ones ever IMO. -- 21:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) vandal report are you refering to my last vandal report? or the one before that? '- iatbr' UOTD I was wondering if anyone was going to notice or not. Feel free to copy it if you like, and thanks for the ribbon :P '- veggie 22:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC)' Ya I know ya I know LOL but I had 2. little bugger prolly didn't like it done to him. sry bout that, I hate vandals. P.S. what is GIV? 09:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :Generic Infantile Vandalism P.S. I got to vandal a vandal... I feel another badge idea coming on... 19:16, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For your blessing, buddy :) Seriously though, I didn't want it to seem like I was being rude or stepping on your toes, so I'm glad you did that. 02:24, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :it is in fact my plan to loose these teams upon all of wikia. MUWHA - HA - (oh you get the picture). greeters, catters, formatters, and, if you like, i can add to the bounty board! : :Speaking on the teams. Put me on the Strike Cleaning Team and the Vandal Watch. 20:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Feel free to add me to the Anti Vandal/ Troll section of the team, page if you think that is were I belong. Or do we add ourselves? 22:14, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::not sure where im going with the detrollers. ty for volunteering though. Eridian Weapon Page I'm working on cleaning up the eridian weapons page, reworded the first section so far. What do you think? 15:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Overcompensating am I leaking? I believe that I may be overcompensating for a guideline that you proposed in User talk:Daemmerung#parts lo those many weeks ago. If you look on User:Daemmerung/scratch (disclaimer: work-in-progress) you'll see that I completely avoid all statistics, mostly in the interest of not recapitulating the existing work at blmodding, though there are some other advantages. The ineffable Happypal does not agree with this (see User talk:Daemmerung/scratch), and indeed has put a lot of work into citing previse statistics in his wiki-wide Mechanics revisions. It would certainly simplify matters if I could cite absolutes rather than inventing a semi-subjective relative scale for weapon attributes. I get the impression that there's some bad thing that you were hoping to avoid with that initial warning to me. Can you be more specific? How might I eff this up? Daemmerung 05:27, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :i dont see anything wrong with that page. xanderchaos/duncanfogg quote number values from gearbot. your values are subjective but in the most objective way available to you. i like it. where do you want to put it? category:parts? 06:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Eventually, a child page of Revolvers. Probably Revolver_parts_and_naming, linked from Revolvers, category:Parts as you suggest. Not finished yet, though. Also, I really want to end up on the same page as Happypal, so his effort (qv Atlas Ogre#Mechanics) and mine mesh completely. I'm asking, would it be bad if I changed this page to cite precise Gbx numbers? (NOT asking you to decide between his approach and mine, not your cross to bear, I know. Just want to know if I would make anything anywhere worse by moving to a more precise approach.) Daemmerung 06:12, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :i dont mind if you copy/paste directly from gearcalc as long as you source it. 07:00, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Defunct Sysops. Left him a message concerning our discussion yesterday. 14:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Brink wiki I noticed your addition to my user page over there. I was just try'n teh eern m'a badges ;) and to help out CJ. Didnt want him to think no one here cared about his project over there. I am still on the fence about the game after researching, but will still chech it out after its release to see whats what. 20:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :im just glad to see users helping other wikis. badges are inconsequential to me but though an added bonus where present. nice work. BZ 21:44, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeh, the badges dont really mean that much to me either. Was just trying to be funny... FAIL/facepalm. 23:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::(Dr. F's note - i took you serious because they are a big deal to some users. i find they encourage frivolous editing and extra work for sysops in most cases.) Yeh, i can see how they would cause some to make unneeded edits just to get them. 02:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) U guyz r just jelly of my many, many badges. :P 03:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) D'oh! Talk page Heh. But that does lead me to a question. What is proper wiki etiquette for cleaning up a talk page? There's a lot of back and forth on that page where I was using it to coord with Happypal, or just leaving notes to myself. Is it excruciatingly correcthttp://www.amazon.com/Manners-Excruciatingly-Correct-Behavior-Freshly/dp/0393058743 for me to scrub it? Daemmerung 23:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :it is, in fact, not. whereas users have autonomy over their user namespace, article_talk pages are historical records and may not be redacted or edited on pain of a time out. 00:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah. Should have scrubbed it while it still lived in "my" basement. Thanks for the correction. Daemmerung 00:19, March 20, 2011 (UTC) as it resulted from a recent pagemove you are allowed 48 hours to revise the talk page as you see fit. by oder of me. 00:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : Usually I'm better about mopping the floor before guests come over for dinner. Thanks for distracting them while I run the vacuum. Daemmerung 01:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I can't see why we can't selectively delete items from the weapon tables in talk pages. Most people who post there are just "Look I just got this uber roxx pwnage OP gun from craw" which is quite the opposite of constructive editing of the wiki. Plus, creating talk logs may not be such a bad-- 00:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) idea. :all "hey, look at my gun" items may be summarily removed per previous BBoS mission. tables were all the rage long ago when the parts structure was unclear and users were unclear on the number of zeros in bazillion (by this i mean custom will be allowed until blands2). i assume by logs you infer use of archive. talk is an archive but i see your point and take it under advisement. although new sections are created at the bottom by default, this is not required. 00:23, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :: I really, really like the idea of spilling the old stuff into a separate "archived talk" page, leaving the first talk page all open 'n fresh feeling. After a year and a half there is an awful lot of crap on so many pages. Daemmerung 04:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) im going with no on this and i will explain. people edit pages because they think they have something new to add. if they dont see it on the talk page they are certain they have something new. old edits, reverts, edit wars and edit conflicts are discussed on talk pages. w/o these pages intact "the madness returns". save the clean and fresh for articles. the talk page is supposed to be a train wreck of info. that crap is mostly there for a purpose. 1514 22mar11 : Indeed, that makes sense. I can dig it. explosive : In separate developments, you were wrong to revert my assertion about explosive snipers. I assert that they do in fact always proc. Grab one and listen carefully the next time that you fire it. Maybe grab a corrosive sniper for comparison. It won't always be a big proc, but it will proc: you can hear the explosive sound effect, whereas you'll only hear the corrosive sniper squelchy sound effect on the corrosive weapon on occasion. Daemmerung 22:35, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::they do not. you are going by visual only. shoot at something damageable(yellow numbers) or listen for the proc (explosion). this was discussed long ago. here & @ gbx. 00:13, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :or shoot @ rock w/ cobra and note difference between proc and non proc. as i said this was a forum. in fairness i think i should point out that even the PD and hellfire do not always proc though it may seem they do. ::In fact, I am not going by the visual. Like I said above, listen to the proc. No Cobra legendary necessary. Consensus at the gbx forum agrees w/ me. Just try it yourself sometime. Daemmerung 01:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) one last time for the cheap seats. no weapon procs every time. that is why there is tech. i strenuously doubt that consensus @ gbx thinks explosive snipers always proc as this concept is insipid, unless you are carefully ignoring the threads that disagree. '' - Dr. F'' :waves at the peanut-gallery cheap seats (Do you consider the behavior of elemental revolvers also "insipid"?) :(The Evil Dr. F's Note - '' some of them,yes.) I'm not saying that the proc is big-- that is indeed why there is tech-- but it is there. Just '''try it yourself', and listen while you do so. I wasn't around "long ago," so can't opine about what the fora decided in long-ago threads. Only know what was discussed there in the last couple of months by individuals whose judgement I've learned to respect, and what happens when my own characters wield an explosive sniper today. Ten explosive shots at the wall, ten audible explosive booms. Ten corrosive shots at the wall, two audible corrosive squelches, or three if I'm lucky. :It is certainly possible that what they and I are interpreting as a proc is only the sound effect of a proc, delivered on its own without the concomitant proc effect. The sound is nevertheless definitely there. Something is taking place on explosive snipers that does not take place on shock, corrosive, or incendiary snipers. Daemmerung 05:08, March 23, 2011 (UTC) on this last point we can agree. explosive has no DoT. i assume that effect must be applied to every shot by default. '' - Dr. F'' : My point about elemental revolvers is to remind you that every shot from an elemental revolver always procs with a guaranteed minimum effect (x2). If you consider this behavior insipid, that's your prerogative; nevertheless, it is easily verifiable, and it does not obviate (?)the tech pool mechanism. Explosive snipers have similar behavior, every shot making a proc effect, though their lowest-level free proc is tiny (x1). (Other varieties of elemental sniper, however, do not do this. It is unique to explosive.) Again, this is easy to confirm. You should try it yourself before dismissing my point. : I can invent handwavy gameplay reasons for why revolvers and certain snipers would behave this way, regarding their overall low rate of fire vs effective range, but I'd just be handwaving. : Also, found a citation. http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=2169719&postcount=9358 Daemmerung 15:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showpost.php?p=1937424&postcount=2 - take a look at the sniper rifle explosive accessory in gearcalc example. Daemmerung 15:22, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::i give up. i will state for the record that no weapon procs every time in the game and though this is wrong according to gearbot, i will STFU. your relentless dialog and unfathomable use of prerogative and obviate have browbeaten me to submission. say what you will. i will stay out of articles henceforth. '' - Dr. F'' :::I am tenacious to a fault, but I mean well, really. Okay, now to my next point. Pandora is shaped like a burrito, and I can prove it-- with science!! Daemmerung 23:21, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, wait, I think I found a single unbeaten point on the dead horse-- let me flog it further. There is something very much like a proc that is taking place with all elemental revolvers, and with explosive snipers, such that even when they do not proc (per your statement, duly recorded and noted, thank you) they generate a small elemental event. Perhaps this is not a proc. Perhaps it needs a new non-proc name, to describe the non-proc event that is transpiring. Something to consider, if you still care. I am anal-retentive about these things (you'd never have guessed, would you?), and I do care. Daemmerung 23:45, March 23, 2011 (UTC) im sure the bloody things proc (@ bloody useless x1 or some such), and the bullet/projectile/pixel is elemental. but the cock-a-doody damage is not bitching elemental (coloured)! '-RN Annie Wilkes' For your amusement You have to love an abstract that says so little with so much :ill admit it is pretentiously loquacious and over verbose but it is readable. except the "human prerogative" - redundant IMO - choice being a chiefly human characteristicismationized. This whole conversation is suercalafrigileisticexpialidoscious. Sorry, biggest word I could come up with. with my neandrathal brain that is. Probably is not spelled correctly either.. 00:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) IRC You need to add the following to MediaWiki:Common.js.: $(function() { var nick = (wgUserName null) ? ('Wikian' + Math.floor(Math.random() * 10)) : wgUserName.replace(/ /g, '_'); $('#IRClogin').html(); }); And it actually came from the Call of Duty wiki, not the HF wiki. YuriKaslov 00:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::ty, was just figuring that out. mucho apreciado, mate. 00:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Not a problem. YuriKaslov 01:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Project Abandoned We have a sad now. 11:59, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :that was l3vis project. see talk:Maliwan Hellfire/Mechanics for details. 12:19, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : :L3vi was a bastard anyway. I thought happy was going to finish all the orange guns in Destroyer fashion? Or has that project been abandoned as well? 17:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Takes time man. There's a lot of orange guns, and I want to make sure I don't add just a copy pasted stat box. daemmerung has been helping out too. We'll get the job done. 19:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :: :Oh I'm not rushing, I was just making sure the project was still in progress. I can always add the U&D sections on the articles if it would make things easier on you two. 00:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) UOTD/M I'd like to institute it on the Brink wiki as well, if you don't find that to be too big of a bite from the BLands panache. How would I go about that? Someone really earned it today and they need to be pinned. 00:49, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :sure, this is not borderlands wiki specific. tonnes of wikia wikis have user of the month. most hold forum nominations and elections. this being a tyranny vice democracy we choose from editors of the previous month. 01:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC) we don need no steenking bahjes! "We choose"? =D, I never figured out who is "we"-- 01:19, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :::(''The Evil Dr. F's Note - '' the admins choose) Thought you might find this interesting.... Original prototype box art for BL. http://twitpic.com/46y20c 19:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :ZOMG! Pandora! And Lilith is a blondie-- 21:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) b4 the name and art change, yes. sharp find. 23:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) It's a good thing they changed the art direction altogether, and the name. Had I seen that product packaging in the store shelves like that, I would have thought it was a Sega Genesis game and kept on walking. Good find though, I intend to borrow. 00:13, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, lol @ Dr. F's subtext hee hee Yeah, if I had seen the case looking like that I definitely would have kept on walking. I'm curious as to what the old art style would have been like, but the "comic-book" style definitely supports some of the quirkier humor/characters in the game. Imagine a realistically rendered T.K. Baha...no one would want that. This user will continue the less wholesome portions of the internet...for older BL artwork of course. 11:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Dr. Clayton Forrestor, Thanks for fixing my first changes on Borderlands Wikia: i'm following this Wikia since i started playing Bolderlands and I have always been satisfied by our community, but I still need to improve my proficiency with page-editing. For example I weren't able to find a way to set original Manufacters for class mods in a new column, so i just added them in the first column... I hope i'll be able to help again, in a more useful way. Thanks again Francesco a small bug on the fourth dlc Hey its ETspeed i was just wondering if anyone else has asked about a bug in the foruth dlc where if you go into the gift shop and pick up a few weapons from the chests and sudden'y find them added to their hand instead of the inventory. basically saying that instead of having 4 weapons max in the hand theres like 5 or more and every weapon you pick up is added to your hand so you end up having a armory of weapons in your hand. just leave a reply whenever you feel like it if you encounter this bug or already know something about it. :are you overpressing the use button to swap the weapon in-hand or are you able to cycle between five or more weapons? 19:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Know any 360 people willing to lend a hand? I was wondering if you could help me find someone who could mildy tweak a few guns for me... I don't need too much done, I think anyway.. I fooled around with the gearcalc to find out what I wanted exactly, doesn't look like it'll be too hard.. Well if you can or can't help thanks either way. my gamertag is my username on here. Avarice Ink 21:02, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Veggienater and UberOrb helped me out. Nice guys. Avarice Ink 00:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :i am glad to hear this. gladder still am i that i neednt fully disclose my immense lack of knowledge regarding the xbox360. 06:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) What?!?!? THE GREAT DR.F has a weakness! Also, I fail at editing weapons... I made a level 4700000ish SMG in my experiments. me want Command I totally prefer to command respect myself but I ''REALLY like your touch on that particular policy :) 11:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Contents teplate on my talk page. Is there any way to move the table of contents over to the left hand side of the page or move the mail box over to the left. I tried to do it myself but nothing i tried worked. If not thats cool, I was just trying to shorten the page a bit. 21:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that. I was putting the "left" in the wrong place. no wonder it didnt work :P 22:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :and now you know! [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor|- The '''Mad' Dr. F'']] :: and knowing is half the battle -- 02:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) need admins frychick has started the dice king wiki and is looking for volunteers to serve as administrators. please submit your rfa at your earliest convenience. your first task will be to petition Wikia for the right to keep and bear arms. (some advice: lose the cornrows and wear a 10-gallon hat.) 05:05, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Unorphaned images What is the exact procedure for unorphaned images? I am only asking because it involves a new user: Airos. I have been watching him of late and determined that he will prolly stick around even though he has been only editing his profile, so Greeted him. He had that pic up but it made his profile wonky, then took it away. Does he not have the right to delete his own pic? He is a new user that may not understand why his pic came back let alone why they mess with his profile in the first place. I regard profiles off limits unless the person knows/trusts you. Please explain with out cryptic answers LOL. 06:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :user uploaded an image and then did not publish it anywhere. intentionally orphaned images are deleted. anyone can remove images from their own pages. deletions are made by sysops based (mostly) on the tag users put on images they no longer want. 10:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) It was originally on his user page. Then he removed it. Does that matter? Should I ask him to make it a candidate for deletion? 11:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :take the initiative. be bloody bold or something! 11:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) So what are you saying? 11:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::IatBR has been sacked. again. [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor| The E''-vil Dr. F'']] Oh, hey... peoples are talking about me and stuff. Yeah, I'm not really sure what i plan on doing with that image, if anything. I was messing around with GearCalc trying to get a nice, pretty card for my crimson bitch, then I noticed that the level was off and that it reads "KKA''0''.G". So, I guess that's the long way of saying I don't really plan on using it on my profile. I understand why it was returned back to my profile page, (I failed to make use of the tag), and so far I've had no issues with other folks fixing my mistakes on my profile. Some stuff I just haven't learned how to do properly yet. -- 23:12, April 3, 2011 (UTC) goty userbox Hey, thanks. I didn't really notice that some of the userboxes had extra parameters. -- 22:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :and now you do! remember you can get the source for existing userboxes from Userbox gallery and change/add to them as you like. see the talk page for unofficial userboxes. 23:16, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Sweet. I'll need to play around with those at some point. Thanks for the heads up. -- 23:58, April 3, 2011 (UTC) bosses hey doc what is the main boss line without the add on's :the end boss for vanilla game is the destroyer (the plate of calamari at the end of Eridian Promontory) the line is what you make of it but the required line is here. so to answer your question: Nine-Toes, Bone Head, Sledge, Mad Mel, Jaynis Kobb, Taylor Kobb, Rakk Hive, Baron Flynt, Master McCloud, The Destroyer. if i counted correctly. : : :are there any more and also i am stuck on a part i beat the game yesterday and it put me at the place where you kill the destroyer what do i do now i thought and could not come up with anything please help do you remember me brytonissoawesome well its me im not good at editing is that ok its fine brianSO . i believe you need to turn the key in to tannis to complete the playthru. if this is pt1 you get to choose between starting next time at the beginning (pt2) and messing about in pt1. 22:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Raptr I think it's acting up. I don't think you're getting anything I send 01:37, April 8, 2011 (UTC) He could possibly ignoring you. He does that extensively to me. kidding 06:06, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : , had messages held for after game dump. this unfortunately drops messages entirely if wincrash/gamecrash. this was an attempt to fix a quite different problem. didnt work and reverted changes to prefs. should be more avail now. 19:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) although i do have a special hold button just for the two of you my userboxes Hey Dr. F. I know those userbox's links are incorrect. I had a little free time, so I whipped them up real quick. The hexxer one will have a different picture on it and be linked to modding, I just need to make the picture in photoshop tomorrow. As for the UOXbox one, do you want me to delete it and make it name-space? I will be adding both of them to My Userboxes regardless, i just want to know the proper procedure... THANKS [[User:Uberorb|'Mr. Orb']] [[User talk:Uberorb|'COMPLAINTS']] uoxbox is ok, did you see its talk page? just want ubx templates up to gallery standards dontyouknow. good to have you back btw. 03:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Dr.F. I'm gonna take a rain check on those userboxes and the wiki for a day or two. Long story short, I had a VERY bad morning :( See ya in a few days... :in your own time. feel better. be well. 23:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Trivia on the New Haven page As per your message on the unreg's page, I don't think it's worth the effort as it is very likely not a reference to the Door's New Haven anyway. The use of "New Haven" in Peacefrog was a reference in and of itself, to an incident where Morrison got arrested in New Haven, CT, while playing a show there. Although the real life New Haven (in CT, anyway) is also a total dump, I doubt very much that the town itself or the mention of it in the Doors song is in any way related to the game, or if it is, there is no supporting evidence other than sharing a name. 03:31, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the Doors song is alluding to the same town that once housed Winchester. A dump? Well, sure, as much so as any other NE USA post-industrial town. It was a lot worse twenty-five years ago than now, I can attest. Could be that one of the BL designers was a Yalie who wasn't so keen on his alma mater's hometown. Daemmerung 04:56, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I live in CT. I know first hand what a crap-town most of New Haven is, outside of Yale and some of the eateries downtown. They were averaging a murder a day in the summer a few years ago. I also live near a much smaller post-industrial town that doe snot have anywhere near the problems New Haven does. Seriously, the stories I could tell about that place... 18:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Projects Wait, do we even have any "project pages" other than the BBoS? -- 10:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :(''Dr. F's Note - '' you just need to . . . oh, youve already done that, nvm) Dude, you just volunteered. Prepare for a list of stuff to do. not kidding at all. kinda not really kidding I second or third (lost count) that Airos is leader of team SSMB (surgical strike myth busting). There are lots of myths, many that just need citation. 11:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm currently making a list of myths that I myself can actually tackle. I'm not so good with actual gameplay mechanics, though. I'll see what I can do about making a project page if we feel it's needed. -- 11:19, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Sooo Veg had mentioned it might be a good idea to anoint Rollbackers on the Brink Wiki (Brinki? Briwiki?) anyhow, is that something I can even do or does Matt have to do it? 18:09, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :left a note on skype. Matt must make rollbackers. do you have enough traffic there yet? 18:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Not really, actually. I think Veg is just power hungry :P. He recommended himself and Ricey for the position... unfortunately there are some senior editors there that might get it over them- if they're interested, that is. It's not something I consider an extremely pressing matter at this point in time. 18:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I just edit a previous version if I need to rollback anything ;) 19:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I am not entirely positive rollback does what is intended. NOhara once used it and I had to edit a previous version to set it back to nagy's last edit. Not sure why, but it seems to me that editing a previous version is more concrete. 19:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC)